Always
by LaughsOutRainbows
Summary: Snily  Snape x Lily  I personally think this is my best written piece because Its amazing,, I really hope you like it,, Character's and Some plots belong to J.K. Rowling
1. The First Time

"Lily, no! Stop it!" Severus heard someone yell.

"Why, Tuney? I'm not hurting it."

"I'm gonna tell mom if you don't stop!" Severus emerged from the tree, his wide black eyes were curious. Slowly, he moved closer to the red haired girl.

"What're you doing?" Severus' voice was scared and quiet.

"Look!" The redhead told him, excitement wrapped around her features. She held out her left hand, a small flower bud was sitting there.

"Don't do it!" A brunette told her.

"Shush Tuney!" Severus watched the flower bud open. It was a water lily.

"It's really pretty…" Severus looked at the red haired girl. "You're a witch."

"A what?" But then the brunette, Tuney, gasped. Severus and the redhead both turned to look at her.

"I know who you are! You're that Severus boy from by the creek!" Tuney grabbed her sister's hand tightly. "Leave us alone!" She yelled into Severus' face. Tuney then started to pull the red haired girl away from Severus.

"Tuney, stop! He seems nice!" Lily tried to get out of Petunia's grasp, but it was too hard.

"He _seems_ nice! That doesn't mean he is!"

"How would you know if he's nice or not?" Lily snapped back.

"I've heard some things about that boy… He's not the best person to be with…" Lily was still determined to get her arm free.

"Why not? What's he do that's so bad?" Lily huffed. They were nearly home now.

"People said he's weird and dark, and he always plays by himself! That's not someone we should hang out with!" Lily didn't answer. "Well, do you agree?" Another silence. "Lily?" Petunia turned around to look at her sister.

SLAP!

"That is the most awful… Fowl thing to say about… About anyone!" Lily couldn't contain herself. Petunia was rubbing the spot where Lily hit her.

"I didn't say any of that! I heard people say it!"

"No, Tuney! You said we shouldn't play with him because he has no friends!" Lily managed her arm out. "Tell mum I'll be home by sun down!" Lily stomped off while Tuney stood in shock.

Severus was used to people not wanting to play with him… So when the red haired girl left he sat down next to the tree again.

He liked to do magic whenever he was alone.

"S-Se… Oh what was his name?" He heard a voice say on the other side of the tree. He sat there, quietly waiting. "Sev?" She called. "Sev? Is that your name?"

Severus stood up and walked onto the other side. "Are you looking for me?" He asked quietly.

"Yes you! Did I get your name right?" Severus grinned at her confusion.

"It's Severus, but Sev is fine." The red haired girl copied his grin.

"I'm Lily."

"It's nice to meet you Lily."

"You to, Sev." Severus plucked a leaf off of a low hanging branch.

"Wanna see something?" Lily's smiled widened as she nodded.

"Yes, show me!" Severus ripped the leaf up. "What're you gonna do?" Her head tilted a little to the side.

"Hold out your hand, Lily." She did as he said to do.

"Now what?" Severus lifted his hand and a breeze broke through. The broken leaf in his hand flew into the air, down the slope, and into Lily's held out hand.

"Think only about putting the leaf back together. You could think of a shape maybe, or-"

"Look Sev!" Lily held up a heart shaped leaf. Pink lines were glowing in every place it was ripped apart.

"You really are a witch!" Severus yelled.

"Well that isn't very nice…" Lily looked down at her leaf. Severus ran down the sloped hill to Lily.

"No, no, not that kind of witch! You're magic, like me!"

"You're a witch? You're a girl?" Lily's eyes got wide.

"No! No! I'm a boy! I'm a wizard!" Lily stared back down at the leaf.

"Are you okay, Lily?" Severus looked worried.

"Nothing, it's a lot to take in…" Lily held the leaf out to Severus. "Here," Severus' puzzled expression made Lily laugh. "Take it, to remember me by." Lily smiled.

"But, won't it die?"

"Are you a wizard or not?" Severus looked down and blushed. "Here, take it." She took his hand and put the heart on his palm.

"Thank you, Lily." Severus said quietly, Lily just smiled.

"Sev, can we come back tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure." Lily's smile never left.

"Tomorrow after lunch then."

"Alright." Severus and Lily shook hands. "Well… Bye then."

"Good-bye Sev." Lily walked away waving.


	2. The Next Day

"Severus Snape!" Severus had been sitting in his room all day, thinking about what he was going to say to her about being a witch.

"SEVERUS SNAPE! GET DOWN HERE, NOW!" Severus quickly went down to his mother's mad voice.

"Y-yes mum?" He poked his head around the corner to see his mum standing in the middle of the living room. Her arms were crossed and her foot was tapping.

"Can you tell me, what's wrong with this picture?" She pointed down to a pile of books.

"Err… The books aren't in my room…?" Her eyes went narrowed.

"Smart, what are you going to do?"

"Bring them to my room…"

"Good, now go." Severus nodded and left to his room with the pile of books.

Lily turned to backdoor knob.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tuney sneered.

"Back to the hill, why?" Lily put on her best mad face.

"I'm going to tell mommy you're playing with him again!"

"Fine! I don't care what you say!" Lily pulled open the door and stormed out.

"I'm telling!" Petunia yelled when Lily was almost out of sight. She swung around, her face red with anger.

"I. Don't. CARE!" She screamed. Lily swung around quickly and ran to the hill.

Sever shot up when he saw the red hair flying behind her.

"Sev!" She grew a smile, Severus copied her.

"Lily, how are you?"

"Wonderful! How about you?"

"Good," Severus lad back down, Lily soon copied him.

"Sev…?" He looked at her.

"Yeah?" She hesitated, watching his black eyes.

"Could you show me some more magic?" They continued to watch each other.

"Yeah, what, uh… What do you wanna see?" Lily exhaled deeply and looked up at the clouds.

"Can you do what I did?" Severus was still watching her.

"What'd you do?"

"I made that flower bloom." They locked eyes again. "It scared Tuney…"

"She's only jealous that she's a Muggle and your special."

"Muh-gle?"

"Muggle, someone who isn't magical."

"Oh…" Lily and Severus looked up to the sky and laid in silence.

"Lily…" She turned to Severus. He was sitting up now, plucking flower buds. "Look," He held out his two tiny hands, both full of large, unopened, flower buds.

"What is it, Se-" But she stopped. Within a few seconds, the flower buds were large white roses.

He extended his arm full length to Lily. "Err… Here…" Severus' cheeks got ruby red with embarrassment.

Lily took the roses and smelled them. "I love white roses, they're my favorite." Lily kept the roses close to herself, looking at them.

"Your favorites aren't lilies?" Lily laughed.

"Noo, just because that's my name doesn't mean I like them… They are very pretty though…" Severus smiled. He liked Lily, a lot. She was all he had. He was going to make sure they were friends for a long time.


	3. The Sorting

"Evans, Lily!" An old woman shouted. Severus crossed his fingers hoping Lily would get onto Slytherin, like Severus was bound to be.

Lily walked up to the stool; the hat was put onto her head, sliding over her emerald green eyes.

"_Hmm, an Evans!_" The hat told her. "_I'd have to say_…"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Lily's face lit up. She jumped off the stool and walked to Gryffindor table to sit next to a black haired boy and a brown haired boy. When she pasted Severus on the way, all she did was smile.

When that hat yelled Gryffindor, Severus felt like he wouldn't ever be able to be friends with Lily after he got sorted. His whole world came crashing.

"Snape, Severus!" Severus went up to the stool, waiting to be told to be in Slytherin.

"SLYTHERIN!" Severus looked over at Lily as he walked to Slytherin table, she waved.


	4. A dungbomb in Third Year

"Sev, you've been carrying my books for three years!" Lily was walking next to Severus as they went to Potions, which was both of their favorite and best subjects.

"So? We're best friends! It's the least I could do." They smiled at each other.

"You really are my best friend, Sev." Severus couldn't help but love Lily. They've been friends since before she knew she was a witch… Sort of.

BOOM! The corridor filled with smoke and coughing.

"We missed him, Prongs!" Severus heard Sirius yell from somewhere above them.

"Stop being mean, James! It doesn't make you cool!" Lily shouted angrily. The smoke disappeared quickly. Lily saw Severus was on his knees trying to pick up the books he dropped.

Lily kneeled down quickly, helping him.

"Let's go, mate. Ickle emo boy wants to cry about what happened!" James yelled.

"Shut up, you stupid GIT!" Lily yelled again. Severus stayed silent, staring at the ground. "What a douche bag… honestly, I don't understand why girls drool over them…"

Severus couldn't help but smile. At least he knew Lily didn't like James…


	5. The hardest Question to ask A Girl

"Hey Lily…" Severus said quietly as he approached Lily. She'd been lying on her back on a hill next to Hogwarts.

"Hi Sev." She sat up and flashed a breath-taking smile. Severus got warm inside. "Come sit!" Lily patted the ground next to her. Severus did that.

"So… Uh… The Yule Ball…" Severus had been trying to work up the bravery to ask Lily to the ball.

"Oh! Hang on!" Lily turned to her bag and grabbed a present wrapped in red paper that matched her hair. She gave it to Severus.

"Happy Birthday." Once Severus took the present, she hugged him. "Sorry it's so late. I couldn't find anything you'd like when it was your actual birthday…" She stopped to think for a minute. "So I guess it's just a present." She laughed her cute laugh that always made Severus fall in love with her even more.

Severus opened the present to find an '_Advanced book of Potions'. _Quickly, he took out his quill and tried to think of something to write.

"What should I put?" Severus asked Lily.

"Well, why not just _Severus_?"

"Well… What is someone took it and, because I'm the most hated person here, they'd burn it?" Lily got her You-Have-A-Point face.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." She smiled in enthusiasm.

"I guess…" A silence fell between them.

"So the Yule ball?" Lily asked.

"Oh right…"

"What about it?"

"Um… Well… I was wondering if you… were already asked by someone…"

"Yeah, by that James boy."

"Oh… I guess you'll be going with him I suppose." Lily's laugh scared Severus.

"No way in _HELL _would I go to the ball with _him_! That Sirius boy asked me to, but again I said no." Hope was rising in Severus.

"Well… I guess… I wanted to ask you…. Ahhh…" Severus stopped.

"If I what?"

"Maybe, if you want, you don't have to but… Maybe you could go… to the, err… ball with me…" Lily got a wide smile.

"I'd love to."

"Really?" She nodded. "I'll uh… see you tonight!"

"It's a date. You'll be my half-blood prince." Lily smiled then got up to go to class.

The minute Severus saw Lily's red hair disappear around the corner, he started to celebrate.

"Half-blood prince! Of course!" Quickly he wrote _'Property of The Half-Blood Prince'_.

The bell rang.

"SHIT!" He jumped up and ran to class.


	6. Mudbloods and a Kiss

Lily stood there, shocked. Her mouth hung open. Severus was immediately regretting what he said.

"No, Lily, I didn't mean to call you tha-"

"A MUDBLOOD? OF ALL THINGS A MUDBLOOD?"

"No, Lily, I didn't mean to say that!"

"Why should I believe you? You call everyone who's like me a mudblood! Why is it different now that you called me that?"

"Because I love you!" Silence exploded again. A long, dreadful silence. "I… I can't bear to see you with him, Lily. James has been a git to you and me ever since first year and…"

"Sev…"

"I just don't want to lose you to him. We've known each other since we were eight and…"

"Sev…"

"Ever since then, I've loved you. I don't want you to forget about me, that's why I said that. I was so tired of hearing about that… That… that… _douche._"

"Severus, Listen to me!" Severus fell silent. "Sev… if you loved me… all this time, then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was afraid that… You only saw us as friends so I didn't want to ruin our-" Lily kissed him.

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him, full on the lips. When she pulled away, they were both heaving.

"Sev, I've loved you for a long time, I don't know how I didn't see you loved me back…" Lily was only inches from Severus' mouth. Severus could pretty much taste the words.

Severus hugged Lily tightly. "Please… Please don't forget that I love you…" He whispered in her ear.

"I won't…"


	7. Rose

"That promise lasts a lifetime." Severus said.

Rose gasped. "You and mommy met when you were EIGHT?" Severus laughed.

"Yes, and I've loved her since. Now, time for bed." Severus got up and tucked him six year old daughter into bed. "Goodnight Rose."

"Goodnight, Daddy." Severus switched off the light and when he was about to close the door, "Daddy?" He turned back to Rose.

"Yes sweety?"

"Will you always love mommy?" Severus grew a small grin.

"Always…"


End file.
